


New Ship Rule

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eggpreg, Extra Treat, F/M, Mpreg, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Protective Gamora (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Peter is pregnant, Gamora is sorry, and Rocket is a jerk.





	New Ship Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



"You know," Peter said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, "when I said I wanted to have a baby, I didn't mean it this literally."

"I'm sorry," Gamora replied, and she sounded sorry too, though her gaze was caught on Peter's swollen belly and not his face as she spoke. "I really thought you knew."

"And when exactly have you known me to _know anything?_ And my eyes are up here!" He pointed to his face. It was easy to sound mad. It was way easier than trying to sound calm, but he wasn't really mad. It was just shocking to go to bed with a flat stomach and rock hard abs and wake up with a huge, pregnant belly.

He'd been scared. He didn't show it, and certainly avoided brushing up against Mantis until that feeling passed so no one would know, but it freaked him out. Gamora explaining that the males in her species carrying the children, and there'd always been a chance of this happening didn't really help ease his freaking out.

"Sorry!" Gamora said again, now looking him in the eye. "You were so excited and I know how much you want a family, I thought you understood. I'm sorry. But you'll lay the egg in a few weeks and --"

Peter took a step forward, cocking the side of his head toward her, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. "What? I'll lay the what?"

If she had appeared apologetic before, now she actually looked nervous. Gamora was stone faced at the prospect of a life or death battle, but now she appeared completely vulnerable. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, but Peter was into it.

"The egg. You'll lay the egg and then we'll take care of it together. A few months after that, it'll hatch and we'll have a baby. _Our_ baby." She closed what remained of the gap between them and took Peter's hand between both of hers. "It's beautiful, Peter. It really is."

"Yeah," Peter mumbled. The warmth of her hands felt nice, and he didn't want to fight. He was the one who had been enthusiastically campaigning for having a baby, while Gamora had been understandably wary of the idea for a long while. Maybe it was right that he got to carry it before... laying... the egg. Oh no, he wasn't ever going to be able to wrap his head around that one.

"I'm going to be here with you the whole time," she said, and brought the back of his hand to her lips to kiss it. "And if anyone tries to hurt you or this baby, I'll kill them."

Peter opened his mouth to respond, because that was possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him, but the words died on his tongue when the door to Rocket's cabin opened.

Bleary-eyed, Rocket stumbled into the hall, and having missed everything that happened that morning, he stared at Peter for nearly a full minute, processing what he was seeing. Then, he began to laugh. Doubled over, Rocket pointed at Peter's stomach and choked out, "You're -- you're -- pregnant!"

"Stop it!" Peter said, his face blazing with heat. He really should have seen this coming. "New ship rule: no making fun of pregnant people!"

To the surprise of no one, Rocket didn't stop, actually falling into his back, rolling on the floor with laughter. It sounded like he was trying to say more words, but they were lost beneath the deep, gasping breaths.

"Come on, Rocket, stop!" Peter tried again. "Ship rule!"

Gamora swooped down and grabbed Rocket around the throat and shoved him against the wall. The laughter stopped abruptly. "If you don't show some respect, I'll snap your neck."

Rocket whimpered, and then as if she realized what she was doing, Gamora dropped him.

"Oh, Rocket, I'm sorry. That was too much, I didn't mean it." She looked over her shoulder at Peter, horrified. "That kill instinct is really strong."

"Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Rocket muttered, rubbing a hand around his throat. He shot Peter a nasty look before stalking off and added, "Congratulations."

Peter stared at Gamora. He knew she was dangerous, but this was a whole different level of killer instinct. She saw his distress and went to eliminate the problem without even considering that Rocket was their friend. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. He was into it.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her back toward their cabin. "Let's see if we can get me pregnant again. Right now."


End file.
